lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X Episode 80 "Revenge of the jungle trap"
As you may know, the one and only sonic anime, "Sonic x" was my third favorite show(first being Spongebob, second being The amazing world of gumball, and fourth being Adventure time). but now these days, 4kids barley announces new episodes of the show. Just some You-gi-oh episodes, Tokyo mew mew/mew mew power episodes, and other crap i can think of. BUT! There was an episode of Sonic x that I hated named "Girls jungle trap", which was episode 58. I hated that episode ALOT, because Amy, Cream, and Cosmo are kidnapped in a fucking jungle, and Sonic, Tails, Chris and other boy characters I can think of are supposed to save them. And that was obviously, one of the Worst ideas 4kids ever came up with. It ruined sonamy too. Episodes 52 and 65 (IN MY OPINION) were SO much better. At school, one of my friends were talking about the future of Sonic x, and i didn't really bother joining that chat. Because they were just spamming about a sequel to girl's jungle trap. I just watched them talk about that shit, until I heard the word, "EPISODE 80" come up to my head. So I joined that chat even though I didn't bother to. I asked them about episode 80, but my Girlfriend said that 4kids has not even reached that episode yet, because they didn't do episode 79 yet. At 3:00 pm I was finally able to go home. But during when I walked home from school, i found an abandoned tape. And the tape said SONIC X 80 on it. Bingo! I have found a lost episode! Pretty much I haven't found any lost tapes in my life, so this was a really big find. When i went home, I realized that Mom and Dad hate having unknown tapes in the house, so i hidden it behind my books in a bookshelf. On a friday night, Mom and Dad were out to a meeting, and i had to look after my brother Anthony. At 1:00 am, I started thinking about the tape. So I got the tape, and played it on my TV. I was hoping it would absolutley NOT be any Girls jungle trap shit ruining my TV screen. "I wonder what will come up." I thought to myself. I was hoping the volume to be low, because I didn't wanna wake up my brother Anthony. Anyways, when I played the tape, it showed a countdown and then the episode started. Instead of showing The stuff that happens before the intro, it skipped all the way to the intro. I hummed along to the song. nothing odd, until i saw that chris was missing. I think it's because of the fact that he left to his home back in episode 78. I continued anyway. The title of the episode was "Revenge of the jungle trap". When I saw the title, I was alarmed because the sentence "Jungle trap" ment that its most likely gonna be the same shit that happened in Girls jungle trap. And not to mention that it also said "a special sonamy episode" on the top, and "from the writer of girl's jugle trap" on the bottom. I was starting to think "Was this episode ment to be released for all of the sonamy fans? including me?". The episode began with Sonic and Amy at a fancy restraunt. The name of that restraunt was "Le cafe miro 81". pretty much that was odd, seeing as that was the name of a restraunt in the 2000 horror film "Final destination". Amy was wearing her dress that was seen in episode 65 of Sonic x. Sonic was wearing a fancy tuxedo. Amy and Sonic were about to kiss. I thought to myself "Yay!". Except there was something strange and wrong. The music was playing in reverse, and the animation was in a grayscale. Strange, I know. Just when amy was about to kiss sonic, an asshole kidnapped amy and then I said VERY loudly, "WHAT THE FUCK!? NO!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!" Then sonic was sent into action. But then the screen cut to black. I was like "Huh?". The screen then snapped back with Tails, bending down to Cosmo's grave and saying "I miss you, Cosmo". In a sad, loving tone. Then he was interuppted by Amy's yell for help. Sonic said "Don't worry! I'm coming for you!", but the animation was blurry this time, and all I saw was a blue blob jumping over a yellow one and was headed towards the pink one. I pretty much wanted to turn off the TV, but I didn't really want to. I wanted to see the rest of the episode. 2 minutes later, There was a scene of cream all alone in a subway. When she boarded a train, the train announcer said "Next stop: Greiving park". For some reason, "Greiving park" happens to be a sad park. Was cream upset over something? I was hoping she wouldn't cry, but she did. Her crying was really annoying as my brother's crying. Both are WAY too loud, but cream's was LOUDER as hell. My ears were bleeding unconstantly. Luckly my brother did not wake up. The scene of her sadness ended(Thank God). The scene then showed Shadow with Rouge. Rouge was being a bitch in front of Shadow. Shadow said "ugh, why is she so agressive!?" Then the scene showed Amy in the prison. The prison she was in had blood all over the walls and the floor. I was like "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Then a black screen came up again. I was like "shit". Then a girl scream came out of the loud speakers! I jumped with fear. That moment almost gave me a heart-attack. The screen snapped back again. Cream was then wearing a black dress. I freaked out saying "What the?! is her mother Vanilla dead!?" I was scared shitless, but the worst came. Cream hanged herself with a noose around her neck, and hands tied behind her back. So her mother Vanilla DID die! I was then yelling. Then the screen went to black yet again. I said to myself "Please no scream, PLEASE!" Then the screen snapped back. Sonic was then kidnapped too. Then I said "Oh shit!" Then he was thrown into the exact same cell Amy was in. I was then worrying. Then 4 minutes later, it was even worse than before. The prison guards then turned Amy into a vampire. She had evil red eyes, and she had a snake-like tongue. She bit Sonic's neck and started sucking his blood and then he turned into a vampire too. I then started to get scared even more. I screamed and then started to cry with pain! I said "NOOOOO! Please! Don't! stop stop stop! Please!" It was starting to get worse. What was weird is, is that every Sonic x episode was always about 20 minutes("beating eggman" being 40 min.), But however, this one, was about an hour and 40 minutes due to the long-ass black screens. I was continuing to sob, yet wanting to Vomit my guts out. I was sobbing even more. Then it was far off worse then what happened. There was wedding music, but it was played in a high, scary pitch. And there was also a creepy siren noise. That noise was simular to the siren noise you hear in Silent hill or something. The scene was then showing Sonic and Amy making tails bleed to death unconstantly. Tails was screaming for help. I was unconstantly crying and yelling. Then the same exact same thing that happened to Tails also happened to Rouge, Knuckles, Espio, Charmy, Shadow and Vector. I was freaking out so loud. Then Amy and Sonic were laughing evily. I was screaming and crying and saying "AMY! SONIC! NOOOOO!" Then end credits came, with the scary wedding music still playing. The credits even had the names of people I don't even know. The copyright notice at the end said "Copyright 4kids 2002". It was pretty odd, seeing as Sonic x was created in 2003. After the episode was over, scary wedding music was still playing, and then it showed the writer of Girl's jungle trap on the subway tracks. She was sobbing uncontrollably as I was, but then an on-speeding train was heading towards her, and that was it, She was hit by the train. She was dead. Then the scary wedding music ended, but then there was a russian text. I was afraid of russian text, because it reminds me of the sounds of hell. Then there was a scary voice reading the text. Then I got scared even more. I called the cops. They arrived just in time to see what was happening. As soon as they arrived, it then showed a kid in a school hallway drinking from a water fountain, then the tape ended arruptly, and when I was about to take the tape out of the VCR, it fell on the floor, with the picture tapes scrambled in it. I explained The cops EVERYTHING about the tape. My brother Anthony woke up. He wanted to know what the hell was happening. The cops told him what happened. Then the cops took me and Anthony to an open-late cafe. One of the cops told me that I may have had a bad dream. I told him it wasn't. I then opened the tape and showed him what was on the picture tapes. He was then shocked at what I showed him and then he tried smashing the tape into little pieces, but the tape was indestructable. The next day, Saturday, I found a random sticky note on the tape. It said "Girl's jungle trap was not supposed to exist, it was created to replace 2@12V.TAG. I was finally able to translate what the person and the text said. I translated it to english and it happened to be saying: "Abandon hope and thy god, in 10 years, Sonic and Amy will get you." I was scared and doomed. I tried doing a little research on the episode on IMDb, but nothing came up. I already know that 4kids has their own youtube channel, so I emailed them about the episode and got a reply saying: "Thank you for contacting us about the episode. One thing, how on earth did you find out about that!? We never, EVER, thought we would go through this again. Baisicly, the person who came up with the idea of Girls jungle trap actually DID die. We fired her for having this as a sequel to the episode you hated. We are sorry Vincent(yeah that is my name), that you were SERIOUSLY upset about the episode. Apology to burst your bubble about the copyright notice saying year 2002, but Sonic x goes WAAAAY back as the world would know it. And we never did put in any vampire stuff or the evil wedding music or the creepy sirens or any scary stuff like that, niether did we put that russian text in. We're not that sick. Now this is our theory, the writer just actually edited it and put in all that stuff in. Then she hidden it at the dumpster you found it in right in ***************(i censored the name of my hometown, i know.) When you were walking home from school. Oh, and about that footage of her subway death and the kid in the hallway, WE DO NOT KNOW. WE DID NOT. Sorry Vincent from the bottom of our hearts for your concern. We didn't even know why those last 2 clips were in. -4kids AKA the company involved with 'Revenge of the jungle trap'.". Episode origin: There is NO origin of the episode, clearly. it is to be known the first person to watch this Commited Suicide. He said "Death and suffering should not be known of this". 13 times before taking out a revolver and shooting himself. What else? Well, apparently, if you find the exact same tape as I did, I want you to stay the fuck away from it. If you have seen any abandoned tapes too, contact 4kids by Youtube only. Because when a Sonic x viewer death is compared to this, it has to be something terrifying. BAD CREEPYPASTA - Sonic X Lost Episode. Revenge of Jungle Trap Bullsh*t Creepypasta Storytime Sonic X Episode 80 Revenge of the Jungle Trap Mutahar Collection - Sonic X Trollpasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Lost episudes Category:Sonic Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:Research is for pussies! Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:DRAMA QUEEN ALERT Category:Random Capitalization Category:Blood Category:Sucide Category:Read by MichaelLeroi Category:Read by Yuriofwind Category:Read by SOG